bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP: Father's Training
Father's Training Note: This article contains the history of a younger Ren Hirako, and his training with his father. Please do not edit this article without permission, however, adive is encouraged! Trouble Again As dawn broke through the clouds that flew lazily over Karakura Town a young boy lay down in the middle of the street. Bored the man yawned and continued looking about as if he was awaiting something. As the day continued cars began roaring by. Ignoring his surroundings the young boy slowly got up, yawned once again and ran toward the sidewalk near a large yellow bus. "Dammit. Another day this school. The great people and the great cafeteria food make this place wonderful!" the young boy said cheerfully and loudly obviously being sarcastic. As the young man walked onto the school bus he began to complain even more. "The crowded seats and horrible smell really add to the schools greatness." As the young boy sat down the bus became quite. Noticing he was sitting next to a girl, the boy put on his charm. "Sooo." he said putting his arm around her. "My names Ren, whats yours?" "If thats the best you got your gonna get hurt." the girl retorted pushing Ren's arm off. "Besides I have a boyfriend." "Oh! A boyfriend." Ren said acting dumbfounded. "So where is this guy." Just then the bus stopped and onto the bus came a large dark skinned man. He wore a sleeveless brown shirt, and dark blue jeans. His eyes flew toward Ren. "That's my sit. Move it or be moved kid!" the man demanded. Out of the corner of his eye, but still facing the girl, Ren spoke to the larger man. "Calm down braniac! I'll move when I feel like it. Now like I w--" The mans large hand wrapped around Ren's shoulder, firmly squeezing onto Ren shoulder. "That's it." With his other hand the mans fist closed and quickly clinched together. His fist then flew toward Ren, aiming at his face. The girl behind Ren then spoke. "Kenny stop! You always try to hit someone. Calm down!" The girl demanded showing her anger. She then folded her arms with displeasure. Ren then stood up. "Man this got out of hand but by me it looks like you can't keep your girl. So I'll take her off your hands pal! Ren announced startling the whole bus. The kids on the bus knew what was going to happen. Around the school Kenny was the local tough guy, everyone was afraid of him. He had been in more fight than anyone could imagine and even assaulted a couple teachers in his day. This was his sixth year at Karakura High School and he was just a senior. As Ren stood he stared at Kenny, watching his facial expressions and staring into his eyes. A surge of fear and uneasiness flew through the bus. "Leave" Ren said calmly. Kenny did no such thing and instean walked in closer toward Ren. "Make me!" Kenny said clinching his fist once agian, but now he bent his elbows and knees and leaned his entire heavy body in as if he was going to end this whole thing in a single blow. Even as the bus continued moving, the two stood their, the bus driver did nothing feeling even more fear than the other students had. "Stop the bus man." Kenny asked his voice deeper. The bus driver did immediately as told. Little did everyone know the driver had secretly pressed a red button, and was recording the whole event. Kenny then threw his fist at Ren and in one blue Ren had caught his attackers wrist. "That it!" Ren demanded. "Come on tough guy. Stop me from messing with your girl." Ren taunted. As Ren grip tightened he threw his attacker back. Kenny then landed in a open seat, amazed he immediately jumped back up. This time throwing a barrage of combo's at Ren. However, before that attack could reach Ren, his leg flew up hitting Kenny in his crotch. "Heh. Oops." Ren said insincerly. The man then fell to the ground moaning and howling in pain. Ren then sat down in the open seat across the girl. As Ren sat he fell over laughing at the man in pain. "That's what you get tough guy!" Ren taunted. The rest of the bus watched in awe as Ren had defeated the strongest person in school and only in the first week of school. As kids began gossiping and crowding the defeated Kenny, Ren laid back in his seat cooly. "Man this school sucks" Ken said. As the school bus arrives at Karakura High School the kids on the bus came pouring out. Everyone was off the bus except a sleeping Ren and a still unconcious Kenny. "Get up. Get up a bum!" said an unknown voice. "What the hell I just woke up!" said a newly awoken Ren. "Who'd you think you are!" Ren said raising his voice and standing up. "Your dad." Shinji said grabbing his son's wrist. "Can't go a day without getting into a fight can ya?" Shinji asked. As the two walked off the bus and down the street a grumpy Ren interupted the silence. "How'd you know I beat that kid up." "Your principal told me. Next fight you get into, your teacher said you'll be expelled. Also I think you're doing this stuff 'cause..ummm. How would a parent say this." Shinji crossed his arms focusing. "Because you don't have a positive outlet for your powers." Shinji said confident in his parenting skills. Ren then punched his father knocking him into a building. "Don't act all parently on me. The reason I like you is cause you don't act like that." Ren admitted. Shinji getting up grabbed his son's shoulder. "Follow me" Shinji said running off. Ren then sighed but listened to his father and followed him. A Positive Outlet "Dad, where are we going" Ren yelled from behind. Before he could say another word Shinji movements sped up. Shinji hand then moved tossing something behind him and toward Ren. "What's this" Ren said catching the object. "Oh! A gikongai . That...means something interestings gonna happen." Ren thought. Once at their home, Ren digested the pill and at the same time Shinji did. "Son lets go in the house." Shinji said walking toward the home. Following his dad Ren followed Shinji into the basement of their home. "I've been working on this ever since that night. That night'' we '' had you supress your Inner Hollow. Ever since then I made this place in order for you to quickly develop your powers." Shinji said while pointing toward a doorway in the basement of the house. Puzzled Ren walked toward the doorway. "Tch. You guys didn't do much. I did all the fighting with my Inner Hollow." Ren said sharply. Opening the doors and walking through Ren was awestruck by what he saw. Ren's mouth opened wide. A large desert like area, a barren wasteland. The heater blazing in and heating up anything within the room. Large deformer rock like obstuctions where scattered around the area. "This is crazy" Ren said. "Close your mouth son" Shini said walking past him and in the area. "From now on you will train here. Focus all your powers here and from now on..I guess I'll be your combat teacher." "Sure" Ren said smirking. "Just so you know. I'm stronger than anyone you've ever fought dad. I'll prove to you just how strong I am." Hirako Battle: Ren vs Shinji Shinji then brought his hand to his face. Donning his hollow mask he charged at his son with his blade in front of him. "Fight your hardest. And if you cut me then I'll give you a present." Shinji howled in a hollow voice. Throwing his blade up in front of him Ren effectively shielded himself form being struck by his father. As he was pushed back by his father Ren began yelling. "Dammit dad. Don't attack me when I'm not ready. You could at least wait until I put my own mask on" Ren pleaded. Ignoring Ren's words Shinji grabbed his son's wrist and tossed him into a rock. As the rock collapsed and fell on to Ren, Shinji had already began charging his next attack. As Ren tossed rocks around he looked angrily at his dad, As Ren was going to attack he took one look in his dad's direction but could only see a powerful cero launched at him. "Damn dad" Ren mumbled as he threw his blade sideways in front of him. As the cero connected with Ren a large explosion occured. Removing his hollow mask "that all you got son. You're Inner Hollow was tougher" Shinji said tauntingly. Just then blast of spirit energy erupted from the rubble blowing Shinji backwards several feet and creating a sandstorm around the newly powered Ren. "I told you dad. I'm stronger than anyone you have ever faced or ever will face!" Ren exclaimed with much confidence behind his voice. The rubble around Ren then turned to dust, and the sandstorm instantly ended. The overflowing spirit energy wrapped itself around Ren outlining him in blue spirit energy. The rocks near him then began levitating and then being obliterated in a instant. The air became dense and the gravity thickened making it harder to breath and to stand. Standing across Ren, Shinji stood with his hollow mask now on again. "Now matte how many times you get up. I'lll just knock you down" Shinji said firing off another cero at his son. As the cero drew cloer to Ren, he charged in straight ahead going right threw the powerful cero blast. Until he was in sword length to his father. Ren now standing in front of his dad with the very tip of his blade stabbing Shinji's mask. As Shinji's mask broke to pieces Ren threw his blade downward trying to finish what he started. His blade then flew down only to hit the ground. Shinji then appeared behind Ren his blade in already in released into its shikai. As the pink mist reached to Ren's nostril he frantically covered his mouth and nose. "Damn its to late" Ren said covering the bottom half of his face wit his shirt. Dropping his shirt and tearing it off Ren smirked. "I've always knew 'bout your Shikai dad. I just never knew....how much mine was better than yours." Ren then flew toward Shinji swinging his blade at him. Shinji then blocked his son's attack. "I know my Zanpaktou powers better than anyone." Shinji said speaking down to his son. Just then Ren's spiritual pressure rose greatly, erupting so suddenly startled Shinji. "Come on pops. I thought you were the strong one." Ren blade was quickly overpowering Shinji. Ren attack was tremendously increased. As Ren blade overpowered Shinji, his attack continued striking Shinji and cutting a deep wound into his shoulder. Falling backwards Shinji admitted defeat. Father's Gift Moments later back in their gigai's Ren and Shinji were outside discussing Ren's new present. "So what'd I get fa woopin ya" Ren said smirking. "Shut up. Shinji said smiling. "Wait 'till tommorrow morning for your present. Then it should become clear." "Fine" Ren said obliging. Then next day Ren awoke in a daze, his room was horribly messy, clothes scattered about and discarded food scraps pushed under the bed. But even so the room was spinning, Ren could'nt stop. His head was banged agains tthe wall and as Ren knelt trying to regain his composure he looke ahead of him to see his father twirling his Zanpaktou. "Had to get you back for last night" Shinji said smirking. "Now get dressed." Ren howled in laughted. "Fine, pops" As the day progressed Ren was know fully dressed. He wore a clean black double breasted suit with long sleeves. Putting on a tie, Ren walked outside to see his father standing next to Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin . "What's going on here?" Ren questoined. Shinji ignored his stupid question. "They'll be testing you for a bit." Ren stayed silent. Kisuke interrupted, tilting his hat forward Kisuke smiled. "So will be helping ya with that, since old Shinji can't. Me and Yoruichi-san will b-" Kisuke was interrupted by a kick from Ren to the face, the kick was so powerful to send him flying away. "Why you doing this? I'm already strong." Yoruichi shunpo'd behind Ren. Ren turned on one foot and threw his heel at Yoruichi. She then blocked that attack with her forearam. "That's the flash goddess for ya." Ren said smirking. "Fine I'll go with ya but don't expect nothing from me." Moments later Yoruichi, Ren and Kisuke made their way to Urahara's Shop. The End...